Gossip Is Your Friend
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: —¿Te enteraste? Sakura se acostó con alguien ayer en la noche. A lo grande—. En donde los rumores circulan, Sakura se acuesta con alguien, y Sasuke no está feliz. Para nada. Sasusaku.


**Summary:** —¿Te enteraste? Sakura se acostó con alguien ayer en la noche. A lo grande —. En donde los rumores circulan, Sakura se acuesta con alguien, y Sasuke no está feliz. Para nada. Sasusaku.

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores: Masashi Kishimoto y cutecrazyice

**Agradecimientos:** A la encantadora autora cutecrazyice por dejarme traducir esta excelente historia ;)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Gossip Is Your Friend  
><strong>_by: cutecrazyice  
><em>_translation by: sasuke-glamour_

_._

_._

_._

—¿Te enteraste? Sakura se acostó con alguien ayer. A lo grande—. La bebida que Naruto había estado tomando salió expulsada por su nariz, esparciéndose por toda la mesa y causando que Kakashi arrugara la nariz por debajo de su máscara.

—Ooh. ¿Quién se metió bajo sus pantalones?

—Un shinobi nuevo que es totalmente _ardiente_. Su nombre es Lan. Salimos de su cumpleaños y se ofreció a llevarla de vuelta a casa. Ella estaba bastante achispada.

Los ojos de Kakashi se ensancharon, su dedo deteniéndose antes de voltear una página de su infame libre anaranjado.

—Oh, Kami. Apuesto a que fue húmedo y salvaje.

—No. Um… pienso que fue lento y dulce.

—Nah, apuesto a que fue rápido y duro.

Las tres chicas de los nueve novatos rieron y platicaron, completamente absorbidas en su chisme como para darse cuenta que tres hombres en otra mesa aislada habían ido de estar comiendo a quedarse boquiabiertos en tan sólo cuestión de segundos.

Bueno, excepto por Sasuke. Estaba muy ocupado frunciendo el ceño a su té caliente.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, ellos se recompusieron de la sorpresa lo suficiente como para hablar.

—¿No se supone que deberías ser su _novio_?

—Hn.

Ahora Naruto lo estaba mirando dudosamente. —Lo eres, ¿No?

—…

—Naruto —dijo Kakashi, —Creo que la palabra de Sasuke es un no.

Sasuke alzó la vista y abrió su boca.

—¿A menos que haya algo que no sepamos, Sasuke? —interrumpió Kakashi antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo. Traducción: _Si has estado corrompiendo a nuestra única chica y jamás nos habías pedido permiso, entonces eres hombre muerto._

Sasuke cerró la boca y continuó con su té.

Unos minutos después, un muy inconforme Naruto habló de nuevo.

—¿Teme? ¿No estás al menos _saliendo_ con ella? Es decir, ya te dimos permiso y todo eso.

—Hn —replicó Sasuke de mala gana.

Silencio.

—¡Te ha rechazado! —exclamó el rubio animadamente.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. —No.

—¡Oh, boo!

—Apenas acabamos de llegar de una misión hace media hora atrás, dobe. No he ni siquiera hablado con ella.

—Exactamente. Ella te acaba de reemplazar, teme.

—Idiota.

—Bastardo.

—Perdedor.

—Bebé.

—Chicos, esté no es el momento de pelear —intervino Kakashi satisfactoriamente, poniendo su libro abajo y sonriendo debajo de su máscara. —Ahora es el momento de verificar ésta información que está circulando, así sabremos a quién tener de blanco y decapitarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Después él y Kakashi se voltearon para observar a Sasuke con expectación.

Le tomó al azabachado Uchiha un segundo para sorber su té antes de comprender el significado de su mirada y casi atragantarse.

—No —dijo. —No voy a ir a preguntarle.

Naruto lo miró burlonamente. —Tú idiota. Entonces, ¿Admites que ella en verdad te rechazó?

Sasuke se paró de su asiento y comenzó a caminar para irse.

—No voy a ir a preguntarle. Sólo voy a ir a checarla.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, el rubio rió alegremente.

—Es tan fácil de manipularlo. Oye, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué crees… ¿Kakashi?

Naruto observó el lugar vacío a un lado de él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Demonios. Me dejaron con la cuenta.

xx

Le tomó a Sasuke diez minutos para llegar a la vecindad donde el departamento de Sakura se encontraba, y le tomó otros cinco para observar la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido todavía en su rostro. El entrecejo fruncido se volvió una mala cara cuando recordó las palabras de Naruto, junto con el estúpido plan de Kakashi.

Sólo porque él la había invitado para ir a cenar no significaba que estuvieran saliendo—y, ¿Qué era lo que Naruto estaba tratando de implicar, de todos modos, diciendo que le había dado _permiso_ a Sasuke para hacer eso? Absurdo. Totalmente absurdo, ni siquiera valiendo la pena para pensar en ello.

Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba pensando sobre eso?

Todavía con la mala cara, finalmente se decidió a terminar con eso totalmente, y alzó su puño para vigorosamente tocar la puerta. Tendría que terminar con esto, porque sabía que Kakashi y ese idiota no iban a parar de atosigarlo si él simplemente dejaba eso de lado. Con un par golpes en la puerta se volvieron dos, luego tres, luego cuatro, hasta que Sasuke finalmente dedujo que su compañera no estaba en casa—o quizás estaba, pero seguía durmiendo (Se supone que estaba borracha, después de todo), o…

Un momento. Sakura no haría eso, ¿Cierto?

No con un completo desconocido. Ella simplemente no era así.

_No lo era_.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!

El juego de palabras había detenido abruptamente a Sasuke, sus oídos habían reaccionado con incredulidad. Luego, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, la puerta fue abruptamente abierta, y una cabeza de desordenado cabello rosa apareció. Cuando sus brillosos ojos parpadearon y lo registraron, reconociéndolo, abrió aún más la puerta.

—¡Sasuke-kun, haz regresado! Entra.

Le tomó unos segundos para apartar sus ojos de ella y tratar de no desencajar la mandíbula—o al menos, apartar sus ojos de lo que ella estaba usando en ese momento. Sus shorts eran tan cortos que _no_ se podían llamar shorts regulares para nada, y su camiseta de manga larga era la de un hombre—una que él pensó no se le hacía familiar. Dándose cuenta de lo que eso podría significar, sus ojos se ensancharon por una fracción de tiempo antes de poder controlar su reacción, pero no antes de que ella lo notara y lo observara con preocupación.

—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —espetó, observando su rostro. —Necesito desayunar.

Ella lo observó como si de repente le hubieran crecido tres cabezas. Decidiendo ser más amable, reformuló sus palabras.

—¿Puedo desayunar?

Ella asintió lentamente, sonriendo. —Uh, claro. ¡Entra!

Él entró sin ningún preámbulo, sus ojos escaneando inmediatamente la sala de estar, listo para ubicar a cualquiera que estuviera ocupando el espacio. Se veía inmaculado e intacto, las almohadas arregladas de un lado y las revistas apiladas cuidadosamente.

Sospechoso, Sasuke silenciosamente escuchó, tratando de detectar pasos amortiguados o cualquier movimiento repentino de la habitación cerrada en la derecha.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Él giró su cabeza en dirección a ella, casi echándose para atrás cuando la encontró muy cerca de él y viéndose completamente confundida.

—Desayuno —repitió claramente, incapaz de pensar en alguna otra excusa.

—…sí. Ven a la cocina.

Ella desapareció, dejándolo solo mientras observaba cuidadosamente la puerta del cuarto. ¿Ahora, por qué estaría cerrándola, a menos que estuviera escondiendo algo? Ella _nunca_ la cerraba cuando el Equipo Siete la visitaba para asaltar su cocina por comida, o se acomodaban en su sillón para ver televisión. Había alguien adentro, esperándola para regresar para despojarla de su (un segundo, _para nada de ella_) camiseta y—

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Sakura mientras lo llamaba. Todavía absorbido por sus teorías, Sasuke se adentró a la cocina, su mente apoyándose más en su primera teoría formulada (Él _siempre_ confiaba en sus instintos) e interiormente pensando conforme avanzaba el tiempo en cómo atrapar—

Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver la vista que le daba la bienvenida.

Su pelirrosada compañera estaba insultado en murmuros, murmurando cosas como _resaca_ y _torpe_ una y otra vez. Su trasero contorneaba, obligándolo a enfocarse en la piel ataviada en algodón de color azul pálido antes de que sus ojos rápidamente se dirigieran a observar la pared. Luego a ella. La sangre comenzó a fluir a través de su rostro.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Puedes comenzar la cafetera? No puedo encontrar las tazas, pero estoy segura que las puse aquí abajo—. Su voz parecía amortiguada y la parte superior de ella había desaparecido en la alacena inferior, revolviendo y haciendo ruido. Su trasero salía a la luz mientras esparcía sus rodillas y buscaba en el fondo.

Con su boca repentinamente seca, se dirigió a comenzar la cafetera.

Este _no_ era el tiempo para distraerse. Tenía una misión que cumplir para asegurar que el resto de sus compañeros se comportaran, y para asegurarse que Sakura no se hubiera vuelto imprudente y tirara por la ventana cualquier sentido común que ella tuviera sólo por sexo de una noche. Iba a detener a este shinobi de una buena vez por todas.

Ahora si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a dicho hombre.

Finalmente, encontrando las tazas que ella estaba buscando, Sakura se paró y precedida del ritual para hacer café, prendió la estufa y con somnolencia reunió sartenes e ingredientes para preparar huevos y tocino. El olor se impregnaba en el aire como calidez en un día lluvioso, haciéndolo darse cuenta de que él no había comido nada desde su regreso más que té.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, ella puso la comida sobre la mesa sin preámbulos y tomó su humeante taza, bebiendo de la taza con gusto.

—Mmm—. Ella cerró los ojos y gimió suavemente, usando las mangas de su (_¡No era de ella!_) camiseta para tomar la taza. La acción deslizó un poco la camiseta de sus hombros, exponiendo su piel de marfil…que tenía rasguños rosas en ella.

Él parpadeó.

¿Acaso él—acaso ese hombre la había _rasguñado_? Mientras ellos estaban…

La molestia no se hizo de esperar e hirvió en sus entrañas. Comió lo más rápido que pudo y tomó su café hirviendo sin ni siquiera una pausa. Luego se paró de la mesa.

—Necesito usar tu baño —anunció claramente, ya dando grandes zancadas para salir de la cocina.

—Puedes usar el que está en la sala de estar.

Eso era correcto. Ella tenía un segundo baño en su sala de estar.

Su mente trabajando para pensar en alguna excusa, se decidió por la primera que se le ocurrió. —No me gusta el que está en la sala de estar. Es rosa.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Huh?

—Odio el rosa —mintió, mordiéndose la boca interiormente mientras los ojos de ella se ensanchaban por la afirmación, obviamente interpretándolo como algo más. Se dio cuenta de su cabello, parpadeando como un faro de advertencia.

Demasiado tarde.

—Oh —murmuró silenciosamente. —Um, es sólo un baño. El baño en mi cuarto como que no está funcionando bien.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, Sasuke abrió su boca para disculparse.

Y escuchó un muy fuerte golpe que provenía de adentro de la puerta del cuarto que estaba cerrado.

Él se congeló.

Ella se congeló.

Luego, él se estaba moviendo, dirigiéndose directo a la fuente.

—Sasuke-kun —comenzó, —No creo que sea una buena ide…

Él le gruñó, ignorando sus protestas y sacando su kunai.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —siseó, alarmada. —¿Qu…

—Es hombre muerto.

—¿Qué?

—Nadie te toca. Te lastimó.

El temperamento de Sakura estalló. —¡No lo puedes lastimar! ¡Es dulce e inocente, y no era su intención hacerlo!

¿Dulce? ¿Inocente? ¿No era su intención?

Era hombre muerto. _Muerto_.

Incontenible, el azabachado Uchiha arremetió, abriendo la puerta de un portazo y buscando la fuente del ruido. Algo se movió a un lado de él, en un claro intento de atacarlo. Alistándose para defenderse, la tensión enrollándose en sus músculos y venas, Sasuke lo encaró—

—¡Yip! ¡Yip!

Y su quedó observando en su lugar.

—¡Yip! ¡Yip!

—Ahora mira lo que has hecho, —regañó Sakura, fulminando a Sasuke. —Lo despertaste y lo emocionaste—. Caminando hacia la animada criatura que ladraba, lo envolvió en un abrazo, y fue inmediatamente recompensada con grandes patas sobre ella. Se cayó sobre su trasero, oliendo al perro y haciendo ruidos de placer.

Sasuke continuó observando, estupefacto.

—¿De quién es este?

—Tuyo.

Su respuesta lo tomó desprevenido. —¿Hn?

—Mi regalo para tu cumpleaños en Julio—. Le frunció el ceño a él. —El amado hijo de Akamaru. Estaba tratando de entrenarlo antes de que te lo diera. Pero ahora haz arruinado la sorpresa. De todos modos, ahí está el baño.

Ignorando a dónde estaba señalando, y la forma en que la camiseta se jalaba mientras el perro—bestia, de verdad—la acariciaba con el hocico animadamente, continuó interrogándola.

—¿De quién es la camiseta que traes puesta?

—¿Huh?

—¿La camiseta? ¿La que estás usando?

—¿Esta vieja cosa? Es de Naruto. La dejó el mes pasado. La lavé y me la quedé.

—¿Quién es Lan?

Sakura alzó la vista y se quedó boquiabierta. —¿Cómo supiste el nombre del perro?

Huh.

—¿Dónde estabas ayer en la noche, Sakura?

—Con las chicas.

—¿En un bar emborrachándote? ¿Con hombres?

Ella frunció el ceño. —No… en un lounge de jazz. Sólo con las chicas. Tomando un poco, pero no mucho.

—Qu…

—Dame un segundo, —interrumpió Sakura. —Déjame darle a Lan algo de comida.

Lan ladró entusiasmadamente ante la mención de su nombre, meneando su cola y sus pequeños ojos brillando.

Cuando el perro se preocupó con el plato de comida que Sakura le había dado, se volteó hacia Sasuke y nivelada con él lo observó con una mirada calculadora.

—Siéntate.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo un perro? —No, yo…

—Siéntate —ladró prácticamente, señalando a su cama. Frunciendo el ceño, se sentó abruptamente y esperó a que ella hablara.

Lo observó por unos cuantos segundos más antes de que finalmente dijera algo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Hn.

—No me hn-es. ¿Por qué estás actuando tan extraño? Has estado así desde que entraste por la puerta.

Casi la corrige, diciendo antes de entrar por la puerta, pero se mordió la lengua.

—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué te pasa?

Ahora preocupada, se arrodilló en frente de él, poniendo su palma en su frente, luego en su cuello. Trató de no tragar saliva mientras revisaba su temperatura.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Notando lo cerca que estaban sus labios rosas de él y oliendo ese aire de café en ellos, cerró sus puños y se concentró en un lugar sobre su hombro.

—Te acostaste con alguien —espetó de repente.

—…huh?

—Tus amigas nos dijeron que te acostaste con alguien.

—¿Les _dijeron_?

Una pausa.

—Nosotros… lo escuchamos por casualidad —corrigió renuente.

Silencio.

—¿Estás celoso?

—No. Me dijeron que te viniera a checar.

_—Que_ pudiste haber simplemente ignorado, sabiendo cómo son esos dos idiotas posesivos.

Atrapado.

Persistentemente manteniendo su explicación, él continuó observando directamente al frente mientras sentía hundirse la cama a un lado de él, y desde el rabillo de su ojo, la vio observar al frente también.

—Estás celoso —murmuró asombrada.

—Yo…

—Sé cuando mientes, Sasuke-kun —comenzó. —Y… anoche no me acosté con nadie.

No había palabras para describir el alivio que sintió ante esa aclaración. Ya estando avergonzado y sobrepasando los estándares Uchihas (porque los Uchiha _nunca_ se avergonzaban), hizo un movimiento para levantarse e irse.

Ella lo detuvo al poner una mano en su rodilla, subiéndola aún más.

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

—Pero —murmuró ella, —No hay nada de malo con acostarse con alguien hoy. Como… en este mismo momento.

Las entrañas de él ardieron.

Volteando su cabeza, la vio observándolo, encantadores ojos verdes inseguros y lengua inconscientemente mordiendo su labio inferior. Las sangre que estaba rugiendo en su cabeza se desplazó a un lugar más abajo, pero el se reprendió y trató de pensar con su sentido común. Esta era Sakura. _Sakura_. Tocarla, incluso besarla, significaba permanencia, y compromiso. No sería algo de una sola vez.

Quizás él se había quedado callado por mucho tiempo porque ella quitó su mano y se paró abruptamente, sus mejillas encendiéndose.

—Er, perdón por eso. Estaba jugando, enserio. Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando estoy tomada y con sueño. Algunas veces creo que el café no es suficiente…

Él se dio cuenta de que no quería que fuera de una sola vez.

—…y tú simplemente puedes ignorar lo que dije y darle un vistazo a Lan, porque de verdad es adorable y necesitas una compañía como él. Te puedo enseñar cómo…

Porque ella estaba balbuceando, y dando indicios de irse, la detuvo en la única forma que pensó en el momento—tomándola del brazo y jalándola hasta que se sentara sobre su regazo de forma poco elegante.

Sakura gritó de sorpresa. Luego, contuvo el aire mientras una de las manos de Sasuke se movía a su cintura, estabilizándola antes de deslizarse por su cálido trasero. La otra ya estaba en su cabello rosa, acercándola más a él.

—Cállate —dijo.

Y luego la besó.

Una hora después, Lan ladró en la parte trasera, y escondiéndose debajo del sofá mientras los gemidos y gruñidos se intensificaban.

xx

—Entonces, teme, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿De verdad está viendo a ese tal Lan?

Había una muy creída mirada en el rostro del Uchiha que Kakashi no pasó desapercibida. Naruto, sin embargo, estaba muy absorbido en la próxima respuesta como para ponerse a observar.

—…algo así —replicó finalmente Sasuke.

Hubo una muy pequeña explosión de maldiciones antes de que el rubio se calmara y continuara acosándolo para informarse.

—Entonces, ¿Quién es él? ¿Es ese su apodo? ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre? ¿Lo deberíamos de matar ahora? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ÉL?

—Tch. No hay necesidad, dobe. Yo… lo tomé de sus manos.

—¿Y no nos informaste?

—Che. Fue fácil. No te preocupes.

Hubo un poco de berrinche y un poco más de insistencia del rubio para que Sasuke dijera el nombre del tipo, pero el Uchiha se negó. Al final, Naruto se rindió y continuó con su ramen, sorbiéndolo ruidosamente y con avidez.

Cinco minutos después, un grupo de chicas se adentraron sin ser notadas, ocupando el lugar detrás de ellos. Hubo un conjunto de órdenes antes de que la voz de Ino vibrara fuerte y claro.

—Oh, por Kami, chicas, ¿Escucharon lo que pasó?

—¿Qué, Ino?

—¡Hinata se acostó con alguien! ¡A lo grande!

Naruto se congeló, luego se atragantó.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sip, un one-shot que personalmente me jugó una vacilada. Y sip… rara vez modifico las notas finales que han estado en capis anteriores. (:<p>

.

**P. D. **En facebook hay una página que se conoce como **NaruFic Awards**, se creó con el fin de **darle premios a los mejores fics** en cada una de las diferentes categorías, y se nos ha enconmendado el grandísimo favor de darlo a conocer, todas las que tengan acceso a facebook pueden participar sólo manden la solicitud; a partir de mañana se comenzará el buzón para meter las historias nominadas, cada quien puede meter la cantidad de fics que quiera con titulo, autor y categoría. ¡Anímense chicas! (:

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun _calientes (Se les hace agua la boca)? XD

.

Dejen entonces R&R y yo les cumpliré el deseo ^^ ¿No me creen? Chequen esto:

.

**Cookies no justu! Poof!**

.

Em (Risita nerviosa). Pero…He logrado demostrar que tengo poderes mágicos *o*

.

Sasuke-glamour _off! XD_


End file.
